


Malec's Camping Trip

by Malec_Bane



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters, camping - Fandom, freeform - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, malec camping, smut - Fandom, warlock - Fandom
Genre: Camping, F/F, Malec, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Bane/pseuds/Malec_Bane
Summary: Sorry for any misspelling or mistakes.Malec takes time off to go camping, Alec's all for it, in fact it was his idea, but Magnus is (or was) a little unsure about it.Going to try and update as much as I can, feel free to leave comments of what they should do! Might help me wright more sooner!





	1. Long Car Rides

How he allowed Alec to talk him into this, he will never know. Camping..? Did Magnus really agree to spend a weekend, in the woods, sleeping on the cold ground? What has this man done to him… Magnus is a city boy… not an outdoors man... Sitting in the car Magnus watched as the building disappeared into the distance only to be followed by trees, and more trees, and oh look more trees… He sighed and pulled out his phone to try and entertain himself only to discover there was no cell service, he couldn't help the groan that escaped him, Alec chuckled next to him keeping his eyes on the road, fully enjoying the torch Magnus was going threw.

“Your enjoying this aren't you..?” He said eyeing his Shadowhunter, who by the way somehow managed to look ever hotter driving… Not sure how, but it's true.

Alec smiled watching the road, “I'm enjoying watching you groan over something as little as no cell service…”

Magnus gasped, “No cell service.. Means death…. And not only is there no cell service.. I have to sleep on the cold hard ground for 2 days... “ he sighs crossing his arms and playfully pouting “I already miss my bed…”

Alec let out a laugh shaking his head, “I brought a blow up mattress drama queen.. And it's not going to be that cold… plus ill be there to keep you warm..” He reached over and placed his hand on his thigh, gently rubbing his thumb on it. This made Magnus smile no matter how hard he tried not to.

“Is that a promise…?” he asked placing his hand on top of his and gently squeezing.

Alec smiled, “yes it is… I will make sure you are never cold…”

Magnus smirk looking at him, “And how will you be doing that…? What if it gets freezing at night…?”

Alec knew all too well what Magnus was doing, but he also didn't care. “Im sure we can find something to do to keep us nice and warm…” He squeezed magnus thigh, making him jump slightly at the presser, this made Alec smirk but not remove his hand.

Magnus shakes his head and smiles looking out the window, “At least how much longer tell we are there..?”

“About an hour and a half… Do you think you can last that long sitting in a car…?” Alec replied with the smirk still on his face.

“Alexander…. I’ve lasted alot longer in cars…. I can manage… but i cant say im going to enjoy it…” He looks over at him and smiles, “That is unless i can find something to keep me entertained…?” He smirked looked at Alec.

“Oh no… Don't even think about it Magnus…. I know that look and its not happening I’m driving…” Alec removed his hand from magnus thigh and placed it back on the wheel, which he was now gripping tighter.

‘look who's smirking now!’ Magnus thought to himself smirking at alec “oh….? Why not…?” He slowly reached over and placed his hand on Alecs thigh and teasingly rubbed it sliding his hand up tords his dick.

Alec turned at least 4 different shades of red as he grabbed magnus hand and removed it from his thigh. “Magnus… no…. im driving and i really dont want to wreck this car…”

Magnus pouted looking at Alec, “Who said you would wreck..?” he slowly started moving his hand back to his thigh.

Alec smacked Magnus hand away, “No! Bad! You can wait till we get there! There i promise we can have all the fun you want! But not while i am driving and could possible run us off the road..”

Magnus then pouted and crossed his arms leaning back in his seat and looking out the window, “Fine… But you're no fun…” he couldn't see Alec, but he knew he was smirking right now. “Wipe that smirk off your face..”

Alec chuckled shaking his head, “Who said i was smirking..?”

“I know you love… Your smirking…” magnus shake shaking his head still not bothering to look at Alec.

After another almost 2 hours (Thank you Alec… Hour and a half my ass) they finally arrived at their camping spot. Magnus crawled his ass out of the car happy to be able to finally stretch his legs, and instantly regretted it, he stepped out of the car and into a pile of dirt, dirting up his shoes, he groaned and hear Alec laugh.

“I told you not to wear those shoes…” he said shaking his head and walking to the back of the car and opening the trunk to start getting everything out.

Magnus just pouted, “They went with this outfit… and i didn't think there was going to be this much dirt….” Magnus could see Alec shaking his head by the corner of his eye as he was pulling everything out of the trunk. Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers making everything unload, along with the tent getting set up, fire pit being formed along with a nice already going, and there chairs set up around it.

Alec blinked looking around then sighed and shook his head looking at Magnus, “Magnus… I could have done that… in fact i planned to do that…”

Magnus just smiled innocently at him, “But why when it only took me a few seconds to do with magic..? Now we have more time together..” He smiled as he walked up to alec and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Alec chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, “What am i going to do with you..?”

“Love me… Feed me…. Make me scream your name…” he said that last part with a devilish girl.

Alec shook his head slowly, then kissed him lightly before letting his go and walking to the first pit, “I plan to do that… in that order… I love you… now i must feed you before anything else…”

Magnus pouted, “And if i'm not hungry for food..?” he said walking over to alec and smirked.

Alec smirked at him “Well… then I can't make you scream my name until after you've eaten…. so it looks like we will be waiting awhile now doesn't it..?” The look on magnus face almost set alec into burst of laughter, but someone he managed to contain himself.

Magnus looked as if someone had just shot him.. or threatened to take away all his glitter… “And suddenly i’m starving… What's for dinner..?” he walked over and plopped in one of the chairs by the fire.

Alec just laughed and shook his head, “Something simple… why not just hot dogs…?” he smirked at magnus knowing exactly what was going threw his head.

Magnus bit his bottom lip and nodded not to make a joke, he watched Alec smirk and dig out the hot dogs, but those were definitely not what he wanted… but what he wanted was going to have to wait till after they'd eaten...


	2. Burnt Weenies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an misspelling! Or mistakes!

Magnus sat in one of the chairs watching Alec as he stuck two hot dogs on a stick and held it over the fire, his head slightly tilting to the side. Alec knew Magnus could use magic and make whatever they wanted to eat just apea, but Alec refused to allow him to. He said no more magic while camping unless it was 100% necessary. But Magnus and Alecs reasoning for ‘necessary’ were very different… but he’d agreed, because he loved the man standing in front of the fire burning to hot dogs. And I do mean burning… they were on fire..

Alec instantly started blowing on the hot dogs trying to put them out ‘Damn it!’ he thought to himself as he finally got the fire out, then turned beat red as he heard Magnus start laughing from behind him, “oh shut up… like you could have done any better…”

Magnus laughed again and smiled at his shadowhunter, “My Love I could have used magic and we would have avoided all of this… the flames the laughing… but someone insisted i don't use anymore magic on this camping trip.. So that's what i'm doing…” he grinded at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus, then got up and grabbed the hot dog buns, “just for that.. You can eat a burnt weenie…” he smiles grabbing two hot dog buns out of the bag.

 

Magnus couldn't hold back his laughter and started shaking his head at Alec “oh by the Angle Alexander….” he chuckles rolling his eyes at him unable to wipe the grin off his face.

Alec just looked at Magnus, trying to look hurt but failing horrible, and instead started laughing at himself, “yeah yeah I know I know…” he walked over to magnus and handed him his hot dog before taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Magnus smiled as he took the hot dog from him, “Thank you for the weenie…” he chuckles and took a bite of it only to get a look of disgust on his face, he looked down at the hot dog in horror.

Alec looked at Magnus confused for a moment but could help the laughter that broke free, “why do I have this feeling this is your first time eating a burnt hot dog..?”

Magnus looked at Alec, “this is absolutely horrible Alec….” he looked down at the hot dog them back at Alec as if it was the most offensive thing he'd ever done to him. This only made Alec laugh harder.

“Magnus… camp fire food always has a different taste then when it's cooked on a stove or in a microwave..” he chuckled and took a bite of his own food, “It tastes fine to me… I don't know what's wrong with yours…” he smiled and took another bite of his.

Magnus blinks watching him, then smirk, “Maybe it's not the ‘weenie’ I want in my mouth and that's what's wrong with it…’

Alec choked on his hot dog and slowly looked and Magnus and groaned, “stop teasing me… or you're going to make me end up with and problem and we are never going to end up at the lake….”

Magnus just smirk, “We could always go to the lake tomorrow…” he got up out of his chair and moved so he was in front of Alec, he leaned down and teasingly moved his hands up his thighs leaning closer so their lips were only an inch apart, “I don't really feel like going down to the lake…. Do you…?”

Alecs body teased feeling magnus hands moving up his thigh getting closer and closer to his dick that was now starting to get hard, he groans and threw his hot dog over his shoulder and grabbed Magnus from around his waist pulling him down on top of him so he was straddling his lap bring their lip together, “Fucking tease..”

Magnus could only laugh, “you love it…” he smirked as he rubbed his ass against Alecs hardening dick, “and I can tell you love it just from the bulge forming in your pants…”

Alec groans and stood up holding magnus by his ass as he wrapped his legs around his waist, Alec carried Magnus over to where the tent was set up and set him down before pushed him threw the opening of the tent, “just shut up…”

Magnus smiled getting pushed into the tent, he crawled through the opening only to then be pushed backward onto the air mattress, he them started praying it wouldn't pop… his thought was cut off by Alecs hands slipping under his shirt and his mouth attacking the side of his neck, he tilted his head to the side letting out a low moan as his lips attached to his neck suck on his spot just below his ear, he knew there'd be a mark there later but he didn't care. Alec pulled away from his neck but only long enough to get magnus shirt over his head, magnus took this opportunity to do the same to Alec, there shirts where now someone on the ground, but neither cared where they had landed. Alec lips found their way back to magnus neck, and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as he moved his hands up his back feeling ever muscle, and as Alec bit down on the sensitive spot on magnus neck he felt himself growing hard and realised they still had far too many clothes on. Magnus moved his hands around to the buckle on Alecs pants and starts undoing it, he must have felt the same way because he pulled back from hi neck and started undoing magnus belt buckle as well, there pant and boxer where on the floor moments later and they were kissing the neck as there naked boys were pressed together both growing harder at the contract, there lengths rubbing together causing them both to moan as they kissed more deeply.

Alec kissed down his jawline as he teasingly rubbed his dick against magnus entrance, this had magnus moaning and arching his back off of the bed, “Fuck! Alexander please!” he begged as he bucked his hips begging for more. Alec could only smile at the sight of his warlock falling apart beneath him, he loved this magnus. Magnus just groaned below him when he didn't do anything. Alec chuckled and leans down and kisses him deeply as he started to push his tip in.

Magnus kissed him back only to break the kiss and tilt his head back at the feeling of Alecs dick starting to push in, he grabbed ahold of Alecs shoulder needing something to hold onto.

Alec moaned as he pushed slowly pushed in until in bottomed out, he paused for a moment catching his breath and making sure magnus was ok and didn't feel any discomfort before he started moving his hips. They were both a moaning messing, their lips smashing together as they moaned each other names and Alec picked up his pace. It didn't take long for him to find Magnus spot and have his withering beneath him in a moaning mess. It took everything for him not to cum just watching him, picking up his pacing and and hitting magnus spot over and over again it was enough to send his warlock over the edge, “f-fuck! Alec!” Magnus gripped his shoulder harder as he arched his back up off the air mattress “I-i'm gonna cum!” Alec continue at his speed hitting Magnus spot over and over again, magnus tighten around him and he found his release, it only took moments more before Alec found his own realise. He slowly pulled out of magnus, and collapsed on the mattress next to him breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of them catching their breath Magnus chuckled, “I think I rather enjoy camping…”

Alec couldn't help but laugh at his, he looked over at his warlock and smiled, “I knew you would…”


	3. Chapter 3

After laying in bed for what felt like hours, Alec finally climb out of bed and slipped in pants back on before climbing out of the tent, this cause Magnus to groan and sit up pouting at him “Alexanderrrr!” Alec chuckled and looked back at him.

“We can't stay in that tent for the rest of the day…. Come on… get up lazy bones!” he leaned down and grabbed the bottom of the covers and pulled them away from him, leaving a fully naked Magnus in bed, he layed there unfazed, and raising an eyebrow at him. Alec couldn't help but laugh at this. “By the angle Magnus come on…” he grabs Magnus boxers and tosses them at him.

Magnus smiles catching his boxers, then slowly crawls out of the tent slipping them on, “fine… but I don't know how you're ever going to beat what we just did in there..” he winks at him before grabbing his pants and putting them on.

Alec blushes and rolls his eyes, “well I was going to say skinny dipping but never mind…” he smirks before walking to the car.

Magnus blinks staring at Alec slightly surprised, ‘excuse me..?” he starts walking towards Alec.

Alec just chuckles, “I said never mind..” he smiles opening the trunk and grabbing out a hiking bag, “why don't we go explore a little..?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow looking at the huge hiking bag, “A little..? That looks like it could hold our whole camp site in it….” and it did magnus thought to himself looking at the over sized back pack, this only made alec laugh.

“Yeah well it's meant to hold everything in case something happens…” he rolls his eyes at magnus slipping the backpack on then holds his hand out for magnus, which he takes immediately.

“Love…” he squeezes his hand moving closer to him, “I have magic… instead of that over sized back pack… i could just use magic to get us whatever it is we needed…” he sits up and kisses him lightly before starting to walk away.

Alec could help but laugh, “But magic defeats the purpose of camping… We are suppose to do everything on our own..” He follows after him still holding his hand in his, “So again.. promise me no more magic while we are here..? Please..?” he pouts slightly looking down at him, knowing very well magnus couldn't tell him no when he did it.

Magnus blinks looking up at alec, pouting…. he blinks then groans looking away, “Pouting is unfair…”

Alec continues to pout looking at him, “please..? No more magic…?”

Magnus sighs and nods, “Fine fine! I already agreed to no more magic but yes i agree again! I will not use anymore magic… unless it is 100% needed!” he looks up at him and playfully glares.

Alec smiles and leans down and kisses him, “Thank you!” he then starts dragging Magnus into the woods, where there hike begins.

After about two hours of hiking thru the woods, Magnus complaining a lot about mud on, his shoes, and thinking he kept hearing this or thinking he saw a bear or some kind of wild animal, they were finally back at the camp site.

“I can't believe how many times you thought you heard a wild animal…” Alec said setting the over sized backpack down next to the car.

Magnus only rolled his eyes walking over and sitting in one of the chairs, “i heard a noise that sound like a wild animal… what was i supposed to do..? Ignore it..?” he raises an eyebrow looking at alec and raising an eyebrow.

Alec only chuckled and walked over to him, “What you heard… was twings breaking…. under our own feet…” he smirks and leans down and kissed him lightly, before walking over to the fire to light it.

Magnus pouted watching him, “And how was i supposed to know that..?”

Alec could only smile looking at magnus, he was adorable when he was pouting, “What sound i try and cook?” he asks trying to change the subject, which magnus instantly saw threw.

Magnus just glared at alec, “nice change of subject…. and cook whatever you want… i'm not hungry…” he gets up out of the chair and walks to the tent before crawling into it and flopping face first onto the air mattress. 

Alec let out a small sigh before getting up, he knew Mangus was only a little butt hurt, he walks over to the tent and slowly crawls in, crawling over Magnus and gently kisses the back of his shoulder laying over the top of him, “i'm sorry…” he kisses his other shoulder, “I love you..?”

Magnus tried to ignore him, but feeling alecs body crushing him into the air mattress was oddly comforting. He cracks a smile unable to hold it back, “Yeah, Yeah… I love you to…” He rolls over onto his back and looks up at him.

Alec smiles looking down at magnus, then leans down and kisses him lightly, “i'm sorry.. i didn't mean to upset you…” he kisses him again, then kisses both his cheeks.

Magnus just smiles blushing lightly, “it's ok… really i wasn't hungry… i'm still not… and i'm just a little tired from the hike… and you know i get cranky when i'm tired…” he reaches up wrapping his arms around his neck.

Alec couldn't help but laugh at this, because it was very true, “yes.. trust me i know..” He chuckles and kisses him again, “Are you sure you don't want anything to eat…?”

Magnus kisses him back, then playfully glares at him, “haha… and no… really i dont… the suns starting to set anyway, why don't we just call it a night, and lay her and cuddle for awhile..?” He smiles looking up at him.

Alec nods and slowly gets out of Mangus grip, “ok… just let me put everything up, then we will..” he crawls out of the tent, and after about 15 minutes comes back after putting everything away and making sure the fire was completely out, by the time he's come back magnus is now fully under the covers.

Magnus smiles looking at him, “it's about time…”

Alec only rolls his eyes at him, “oh yeah… took me so long…” he chuckles kicking his shoes off, then zips the tent before getting under the covers with him, then rolls onto his side and wraps his arm around Magnus pulling him against his chest

Magnus smiles rolling onto his side so his face alec, then kisses him lightly before cuddling to his chest, “ok… so maybe camping isn't so bad..”

Alec only chuckles and lightly runs his fingers threw Magnus hair, “i told you..” he smiles and kisses his forehead, “Get some sleep… we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…”

Magnus wanted to question what he had planned, but decided against it and only noded, before both slowly fell asleep, holding each other close.


	4. Small Panic

Magnus woke up the next morning feeling freezing, it took him a few minutes to remember he was in the middle of the woods. He shivered pulling the covers around him more, only for it to hit him, there wasn't a warm body next to him keeping him warm, he rolls over to see that Alec was not in bed with him. Magnus let out a groan of annoyance, how could his boyfriend just leave him like that to freeze? He sits up in bed losing the warmth of the covers and slowly crawled over and unzipped the tent, it was even colder out there. He then grabbed his jacket and slipped it on before sliding out of the tent and looking around, there was still no sign of Alec, and this was making Magnus get worried, it wasn't like him to just leave him and not tell him, especially in the middle of the woods where he knew Mangus was already uncomfortable. 

Magnus looked around the camp site and noticed that the fire was going, so he knew Alec had to be here somewhere, it was just the matter of finding him. He wrapped his arms around himself still feeling cold and started looking around, “Alec..?” he called out, he waited a moment but there was still no reply, magnus could feel a slight panic go threw him, he didn't like not knowing where Alec was, and even more so being in the middle of nowhere, “Alec!” he yelled out again and felt even more panic when there was still no answer from him. Magnus takes a deep breath trying to calm himself, Alec was a shadowhunter… he knew what he was doing, and it wasn't like there was going to be some demon in the middle of nowhere…… Oh god was there a demon in the middle of nowhere?

“ALEC!!” He yelled again starting to walk away from the camp in hopes to find him, he started feeling more a more panic with every step he took away from the camp, he knew very well he would get lost if he wander to far, but he could always portal back if it came down to it, right now all the could think about was finding Alec. He wandered further away from the camp then he would like to even admit, and the panic only got worse, and he could feel his breathing starting to pick up, where was Alec..? What could he have been doing? Why did he wonder so far away from the camp without so much as leaving a note..? All of these questions were running threw his head, and he was so lost in thought he didn't hear that his name was being called, nor did he hear when someone walked up to him.

Suddenly there were two strong arms around Magnus waist, and he jumped and quickly turned around to look into Alecs big blue eyes, “oh by the angle…” magnus quickly threw his arms around Alecs neck crushing him against him.

“Hey, hey it's ok..” Alec said wrapping his arms around magnus waist and holding him close, “what are you doing out here..? I went back to the camp and you were gone..?”

By this point Magnus could feel himself on the edge of tears, but he held them back, still holding onto Alec, not yet wanting to let him go, “What am i doing out here..? Where were you! I woke up and you were gone… then you wouldn't answer me when i was yelling for you…” magnus slowly let Alec go, and looked into his blue eyes, “I was worried… i… i thought something had happened…” magnus lightly cup the back of Alecs neck looking at him, the panic just finally starting to die down.

Alec blinked looking at magnus, seeing the worry in his eyes, “mags… I'm so sorry… i just went to get wood for the fire… i guess i wonder further than i thought… i didn't hear you yelling for me..” he gently kissed magnus forehead pulling him closer to him, “i'm so sorry… i didn't mean to worry you… i didn't even think you'd have woken up yet…”

Magnus just nods resting his head against Alecs shoulder, “I know.. i'm sorry… i just overreacted…. i just… i don't know... “ magnus takes a deep breath before slightly pulling back from alec so he can look at him, “Why don't we head back to camp..? Maybe cook some breakfast..?”

Alec can't help but smile looking down at magnus, he nod and kisses his forehead again, “By we… you mean me..?”

Magnus chuckles and nods, “Of course… i can't cook over an open flame… you on your own for cooking as long as we are in the woods…”

Alec can only laugh, “ok… but when we get home you have to cook for a week..? No magic… just cooking..”

Magnus gasps as if offended, “you make it sound like i cant cook without magic… and i can thank you…” Magnus playfully smacks alec in his shoulder before walking back towards camp.

Alec just smiled watching him, “Uh… mags…” he points the opposite way magnus is walking, “camps that way…” he can only smirk looking at magnus.

Magnus blinks and looks back at him before blushing slightly, “i knew that…” he then starts actually walking towards camp.

Alec can only laugh at his boyfriend. He then takes Magnus hand in his walking back towards camp, “of course you did… you were just testing me weren't you..?”

Magnus smiles lightly squeezing Alecs hand, “but of course…”

They both smiled walking hand in hand back to camp, Magnus started thinking and looked up at Alec, “what exactly do you have planned for today..? Last night you made it seem like you had something planned..?”

Alec just smiled and looked at Magnus, “You just have to wait and see what i have planed for you…” Alec then leans over and kisses magnus lightly, “But you should like it… or at least i hope you do…”

Magnus blinks then groans walking towards camp, “You're not going to tell me are you…?”

Alec only chuckled, “No… No I am not... “


	5. The Lake

Magnus was walking thru the woods, with a tight grip on Alecs arm, blindfolded. This wasn't really the circumstances hes like to be blindfolded for but, oh well. “Alec… Love… are we almost there? I don't really like being blindfolded walking thru the woods… it makes me feel like i've been abducted…”

Alec smiled holding onto Magnus, making sure he didn't trip, or run into anything, “Mags… if someone abducted you i'd feel more worried about them then i would about you… just the amount you talk would scare them away or send you back…”

Magnus extended his arm and slapped Alec across his chest, “rude!!!” Magnus yelled at him, then pouted.

Alec could only laugh at magnus, “i'm sorry love…” he then leans over and kisses his cheek, “And yes… we are almost there… if you would just walk and not talk we would have been there by now…” he chuckled and continued to walk holding onto Magnus arm. After another few minutes they finally got to where they were going, Alec lead magnus over then stopped him and moved so he was standing behind him, “alright… we’re here…” he smiled as he untied the blindfold and took it off.

Magnus blinked looking around, then couldn't help but smile, they were at a river, and it was one of the most beautiful thing Magnus has seen since moving to brooklyn. There was a waterfall that made everything look so peaceful, and the river was calm, and clear, perfect for swimming or just relaxing. Magnus was so caught up in looking at the view, he didn't realise Alec was talking to him. He blinks and looks at him, “i'm sorry what…?”

Alec just blinks looking at him, he can't help but chuckles, “do you like it..?”

Magnus smiles and stands on his tiptoes and kisses him, “i love it… and i love you..”

Alec smiles, “Im glad you like… but that's not all…” he smiles taking his hand in his and starts walking towards the water.

Magnus blinks following Alec and looking around, while Alec led him down to the lake, where a cano sat waiting for them, magnus blink looking at the cano, then looked at Alec, “Are you trying to tell me you planned a romantic canoe ride?” he smiled tilted his head to the side looking up at him, causing Alec to blush.

Alec rubbed the back of his head looking at Magnus and smiled, “maybe.. depends on what you reaction to it would be…”

Magnus could only smile and lean up and kiss his shadowhunter, “I would love to…. and I love you…” he smiled and kissed him again.

Alec smiled down at him, “good…” he pulls him the rest of the way to the cano, then helped him into it, “Then lets go..”

Magnus smiled getting into the canoe, and taking a seat on the far end, while his shadowhunter pushed them into the water before climbing in himself, and grabbing the paddles and rowing them to the middle of the lake. Magnus smiled looking around at all the tree, and the beautiful waterfall that was there, it was so peaceful, he almost never wanted to leave. Almost. They rowed around the lake laughing and smiling for what felt like hours before they finally stopped rowing and just sat in the middle of the lake enjoying the view, by this point they were both now shirtless and just in swim trunks, it was 80 and hot, not that either was complaining.

Alec laid the paddles in the boat and carefully made his way to magnus and sat in front of him so he was between his legs and relaxed back against him.

Magnus smiled wrapping his arms around Alec and kissing the side of his head, “Thank you… for this… i think we really need this… to just relax…” he smiles at him gently running his fingers threw his chest hair, that yes he enjoyed to play with, sue him.

Alec smiled and turned his head so he was looking up at Magnus, “You welcome… and we really did need this… i just wish we didn't have to go back… i know we have to… i just wish we could stay longer…”

Magnus blinked looking down at his shadowhunter and could only smile, “i do to… but we know we can't.. so let's just enjoy this while we can..” he smiled and leans down and kisses him lightly, or what was at least suppose to be a soft short kiss, but thats not how it turned out, the next thing Magnus knew, he was on his back laying in the canoe with Alec on top of him, and kissing him deeply and feeling Alecs hard on pressing against his own. Magnus let out a small moan rolling his hips up to meet Alecs, earning a moan out of him, Magnus kisses him again lightly nipping at his bottom lip and dragging his hands down his chest to the hem of his swim trunks and starts to pull them off.

Alec moans into the kiss feeling himself growing harder as Magnus removes his swim trunks, he sits up enough to remove Magnus of his own swim trunks and finish kicking his own off before getting back on top of him and kissing him again, there hands roaming over each others bodies causing them both to moan.

Magnus groans feeling Alecs hard on rubbing against his own, “Alexander…. please… enough teasingly…” he rolls his hips up against his, “please… just… just fuck me already!”

That's all it took for Alec to lose what little control he'd been holding ontop, he moved just enough so that he could run his dick against magnus entrance, earning a moan from him, and causing him to wrap his arms around his shoulders and grip hard. He slowly started to push in, until he bottomed up, the fought the urge to start thrusting giving magnus time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside him, after a few minutes magnus just nodded, “Y-you can move..” and so he did, he started thrusting slowly at first then started picking up his speed, feeling magnus around him was almost enough to send him over, but he held back and kept thrusting into Magnus moving until he found his spot and started hitting it over and over again leaving magnus a screaming mess, he could feel magnus tightening around him, so he knew he was getting close. He leaned down and started kissing and sucking at Magnus neck, this was a weak spot of magnus and he knew once he started doing this he wouldn't last very long, and he was right, just a few moments after he started Magnus was screaming his name. “A-Alec! I… I... “ Alec bite down on the spot on his neck and started thrusting harder hitting his stop, Magnus screamed his name moving his hips with his and came, feeling magnus tighten around him and moaning his name was all it took to send alec over and a few moments later he was cumming as well.

Alec slowly pulled out of magnus, and forgetting they were in a canoe in the middle of the lake, when to roll himself over and almost tipped them but caught it quickly enough not to send them both into the lake. Once he had them balanced out, he very carefully laid on top of magnus, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

Magnus smiled and started running his fingers threw Alecs hair, “You know…. I never had actually had sex in a canoe until now….” he chuckles and kissed the top of Alecs head.

Alec could only smile, “yeah… me either…” he chuckled and kissed Magnus chest.

Magnus smiled still running his fingers threw Alecs hair, “you started to come a lot of firsts for me…. and that says something…”

“is that a bad thing…?” Alec asked looking up at magnus and resting his chin on his chest.

“No... not at all…” he smiled down at him, “in fact.. it's a good thing… and i'm looking forward to a lot more first with you Alexander…”

Alec smiled and leaned up and kissed Magnus lighty, “Good… Because you're not getting rid of me…”

They both just laid in the canoe cuddled together for hours more before the setting sun forced them to have to go back to land.


End file.
